Watashi no Ichi Tsudake
by xazngurl3x
Summary: She came back for the ones she loved, but what happens if another stumbles upon her presence? I suck at summaries u.u please R
1. Prologue

**私の****1 ****つだけ**

**Watashi no Ichi Tsudake**

Prologue

* * *

"Hika-chan… Kao-chan…," a little girl with chestnut colored hair murmured in her sleep as the plane took her father and farther away from the place she was so used to calling home.

A man walked over to her and shook her awake, "Yuriko-chan, wake up ah, we're here." "Aa," the young girl rubbed away her sleep before looking into her father's eyes with her own pair of big, mahogany eyes.

The girl, named Yuriko, was seen running towards the window of the airport, "Kirei ne…" she gasped as pure white snowflakes fell from the sky.

* * *

Present-day;

"Good morning Miss Kaneko!" was the first thing I heard before my eyes fluttered open. "Breakfast is ready," the maid announced before exiting out of my room.

"Have some breakfast before you leave, Yuriko. It's going to be a long day for you," I heard my mom speak before taking a sip of coffee. "Aa, Ohayou, Kaa-san," I took a piece of toast and began to nibble it as the maid on my right began pouring a glass of orange juice for me. "Arigatou, Nee-chan," I gave a small smile to the maid who returned one as well.

"Ah, Kaa-san, do you know where Otou-san is?" I asked before drinking some orange juice. My father was no where in sight this morning, reading the morning paper as he usually did. "Mm, he's already left for an important meeting this morning. He told me to tell you to have a safe trip and that he loves you." I smiled at the last part… love.

The last time I heard someone say they loved me had been a long time ago… I looked out the window as memories in the dark, locked corner in the back of my head began to cloud my mind.

* * *

"Yuri-chan, matte yo!" a little boy ran up to the girl who was father ahead of him and his twin. "Hika-chan…" the girl's gaze seemed to shift to the ground, "Kao-chan…"

Sniffling could be heard from the two identical boys. She lifted her head and began to cry. Before they knew it all three of them had embraced each other in a group hug. A person watching this would only be caught in awe, three 7-year-olds hugging in the middle of the road, crying.

"I'll miss you guys.." the girl murmured as she began to walk away from the duo. "Yuri-chan…" the voice stopped her. _Hika-chan… _"Here," the other boy ran up to her and handed her the stuffed teddy bear he held in his hands which was given from their mother when they were born, "Now you have to come back, because this bear is for borrowing _only_." The boy gave a small grin in attempt to lessen the tense mood. _Kao-chan…_

The boy left behind walked up to the girl and whispered, "Just don't forget us, ah, Yuri-chan, because we love you." He gave her a smile while his brother gave a small smile, "Come back soon to visit us, ne, Yuri-chan? _Plus_, you're the only one that can actually tell us apart," he gave a laugh which helped sooth the atmosphere around them.

The girl nodded as she clutched the teddy bear to her chest as if it was her only means of life, "Then… Jaa, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun. She gave one of her genuine smiles before walking away, whispering, "I promise to come back as soon as I can."

* * *

_Today, Hikaru, Kaoru… I'll complete my promise I made 8 years ago_. I'm coming to Japan.

* * *

Please don't review if you're going to be mean ToT; This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic :) 


	2. Masaka

**私の****1 ****つだけ**

**Watashi no Ichi Tsudake**

Page One; Masaka

* * *

I walked out of the plane as well as many others arriving from France. Everyone seemed to have been expected to arrive by someone they cherished, and yet I was the only one who didn't exactly know who was to pick me up.

* * *

"Kaa-san," I called out to my mom before I walked out the door into the car which was to take me to the airport. "Hai?" she peaked her head out from under the books she was reading in the living room. I turned to face her, "Do you know exactly who's going to pick me up at the airport?"

This caught my mom off guard and she gave a smile, "You'll see who once you get there, honey." With that I left the house and hurried into the car where the driver was beginning to get impatient.

* * *

I looked a couple times before deciding to go get something to drink. When I finally arrived at a Starbucks, I saw someone familiar, yet I couldn't place my finger on his name… "Hm, can I get a vanilla bean latte?" "Coming right up!" the cashier smiled as me as he handed me a receipt with a number on it. I gladly accepted it and took a seat.

I got up as soon as I heard my number called. I guess you could call it an instinct; whenever people told me to do something, I tried to do it as soon as possible. "Ah," I squeaked as a boy coming the opposite way I was going bumped into me, spilling his coffee on me. I could feel gazes on us. I felt the someone, whom I assume was his friend, walk over and apologize for him.

"Aa, daijoubu desu ah," I scratched the back of my head as one of the boys, a blond boy, endlessly kept apologizing to me. "By the way I'm Tamaki," he gave me a wink as he handed me a few napkins. I blinked, _Talk about awkward.._ Is this what they do in Japan to greet each other nowadays? If it is, wow.

"Oi oi, Hikaru, apologize to this poor princess!" I heard Tamaki yell at the guy that had spilled coffee on me. I tilted my head, _Hikaru?_ I mentally shook my head, _Can't be the person I'm looking for, these two Hikarus are totally different. The Hikaru I know would appoligize without being asked. _

"Erm," all eyes turned to me. "… Well, I'll just go," I scratched my head before taking my drink from one of the workers and walking away. As I left I could hear yelling all the way down the halls, "Oi, Hikaru! Baka desu! You idiot, you should at least should have apologized to the girl." The reply could probably be heard anywhere in the airport, "King… URUSEI YO."

* * *

I looked around, desperately trying to find the person my mom had told me would pick me up. "Aa," I finally found a sign with the name, 'Kaneko Yuriko,' written on it. I walked over to the group of three, one boy my age, and a woman and man.

I politely bowed which was returned by the others. "You don't have to be so formal, Kaneko-sama," the elderly man smiled at me. "Ah, Kaneko-san, you have grown to be quite a beautiful girl," the woman warmly greeted me.

I blushed slightly and replied, "Thank you, eh…" "Hitachiin," the boy replied, "Our last name is Hitachiin," he smiled slightly. I nodded, "Arigatou Gadaimasu, Hitachiin-san." _Mm, this boy… _"A-Anou, Hitachiin-san…"

The boy looked at me, "Maa maa, too formal. Just call me Kaoru," he waved his hand casually. "Oh… Kaoru-san… Do you happen to have a twin brother?" I asked which was returned by a smile. _Iie, it can't be them, but then how many twins have the names Hikaru and Kaoru? _

He gave a laugh, "How did you kn---" Kaoru was cut off by a similar sounding voice, "OI KAORU, did that girl come yet?" The four of us turned and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

_No way in hell…_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews :D and to new readers please R&R :) Sorry if this chapter was boring bear with me for the first chapters x.x;

**Disclaimer** I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club, I only own my original characters.

070319


End file.
